This project aims to identify antagonists of the thapsigargin:SERCaMP interaction, providing potential research tools to enable better characterization of these diseases and guide development of future therapies. During this period, the collaborative team continued medicinal chemistry optimization of previously identified and validated hit scaffolds. In addition to medicinal chemistry activities, some biotin PEG-linked bromocriptine analogs were also synthesized to aid with target identification efforts.